


Goodnight

by inbatcountry17



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbatcountry17/pseuds/inbatcountry17
Summary: A trapped soldier has a message for the Commander. A short one shot I wrote as a Halloween thing. Takes place during Terror From the Deep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing you need to know about Terror From the Deep is that the big bad is basically Cthulhu. No joke. They don't call it that, but that's what it is.

Begin recording:

This is XCOM Officer, Samantha Mills. For the past five days I have been trapped alone in an underwater research station. The scientists are dead, my team is dead, and I will be joining them shortly.

It’s driving me crazy, you know? All that water outside and I can’t drink a drop of it. I ran out of supplies over two days ago. I’m…dehydrated, starving, and I haven’t slept.

I can’t sleep. Not with those things just outside, waiting to get at me.

Mmmm, no. That’s not true. They have gotten to me. I didn’t notice it at first. They’re subtle bastards, that’s for sure. Not like the Sectoids. It’s like…vibrations in your head. Once you do notice it, you can’t stop noticing it. Then you get used to it.

Shadows dance on the wall now. They’ve moved from the corners of my eyes to the center of my vision. They tell a story of a city, slumbering for so long beneath the crushing depths. The great, psionic being at the center of it all. Unconscious, but it stirs now. The Elder’s death has disturbed its dreams.

It sees _you_ , Commander, your thoughts and movements reverberate to it like a beacon in a long, dark night.

HP Lovecraft once said that the ocean is more ancient than the mountains and freighted with memories and dreams of time.

He was right. It is an ancient realm down here, a world apart from the surface. The water has reduced most of it to dust, but that city- _that colony_ -still endures. It will take our minds and bodies and make them its own. A nest to lie upon. Drones to be its hands.

I will be joining them soon. The ocean outside will be mine to embrace. I will have no more wants. No more fears. No more pain. The bloodied meat of the dissenters will fill my stomach and I will no longer hunger.

But it wants me to give you a message, Commander.

You plan, you toil, you direct. But it will all be for naught. For you think on only the basest of plains. Your mind fumbles at the edges, but in T’Leth you are awaited. In T’Leth you will finally understand…

This is XCOM Officer, Lieutenant Samantha Mills. Signing off.

Goodnight, Commander.


End file.
